The present invention relates to a semiconductor laser and a manufacturing method thereof, and can be preferably used, for example, in a mesa-type semiconductor laser.
Semiconductor lasers to be applied in an optical fiber communication technology are under development.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-53649) discloses a technique for reducing a leakage current in a buried semiconductor laser.